Tube bending machines have been designed and used for at least the past one hundred years, as indicated in the prior art. Many of those machines required a single set up for each bend, while more modern machines such as the present invention, performed multiple bends in a single set up. Many of these machines have been relatively large and unwieldy, and not particularly adaptable to on-site construction. Electrical conduit bending in commercial buildings today frequently utilize a set of standard bends, which would include right angle bends, flat saddle bends, round saddle bends and off-set bends. With these uniform bending designs, all of the tubing for a commercial structure can be pre-bent to set dimensions rather than the old method of bending each section of tubing on the site as it is installed, which is far more time consuming.
The machine of the present invention will produce all of the above mentioned bends to set dimensions in a matter of seconds for each tube, and then accurately duplicate those bends however many times needed with each one being precisely like the one before.